Tainted Love
by ronny-of-yore
Summary: Years after Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha, Sakura learns of his secret love affair with a certain whiskered Hokage--from Sai of all people. Now knowing why she had been snubbed for so long, the angered kunoichi plots to take revenge.


_**Warning:** This fic has mentions of slash/yaoi (but only very lightly and nothing that takes away from the SasuSaku--in the sense that it is written). It is also M-rated for graphic sex of the kinky variety. If you are underaged, homophobic, and/or simply do not care for pornographic literature, please turn back now. Otherwise, please enjoy the read. :)_

_**Tainted Love**_

It was Haruno Sakura's 21st birthday. The hour was late and here she was, after the party Ino had thrown her, sitting on her bed. Although the night's festivities with her gathered friends were over, there was more celebrating to be had in her room. Sakura's gaze roved over the blindfolded male who was naked except for his long, black gloves that covered his wrists, forearms, and part of his lower biceps and those terribly sexy knee-high sandals that highlighted his nicely toned legs and thighs just perfectly.

A certain someone hadn't gotten her a single thing for her birthday—yet again. Truth be told, though, that wasn't the only reason she had slipped a little 'medicinal' _something _into his drink that night as he had spent most of his time looking at her clock, obviously ready to leave. Maybe it was the alcohol she had ingested talking, making her hand rub the back of his thigh as his spine curved against her headboard--him ass high, legs spread, knees on either side of his unmoving head.

Regardless, the lick of her lips was all her own in that moment as she sat caressing a spread leg, absolutely drooling at the sight of his thick, rock-hard dick dangling inches shy of his own mouth. Oh, her last present was going to be sweeter than fucking _honey_. It was going to encompass _everything_ that this bastard owed her. It was going to be clear retribution for all the forgotten presents, for all the times he ignored her, for all the times he called her annoying, for having _never _returned all the love she had given to the arrogant bastard over the many years she had spent trying to get him back to the village and in helping to redeem his sorry ass afterward! Sakura inwardly crooned as her hand returned to the bed … where it passed over the many toys she had gathered together just for that occasion.

A woman scorned, Sakura moved to fulfill her wildest fantasies on the one Sai had found sucking the cock of their blonde-haired best friend, in a tent, on a mission to a country that meant nothing to her in that moment. No. The only thing that matter to Haruno Sakura that night was reaping sweet, sweet fucking _revenge_!

------------------

Sasuke's consciousness floated up from the dark depths of sleep like a rock tied to balloons under water. Slowly and with great care, his senses began to break free of the unnatural grogginess that had overtaken his system hours before. Memories flashed before his mind's eye then as he struggled to stretch wide his lids. They were small snippets of a reel that, when pieced together, replayed a story filled with betrayal.

A certain birthday girl had obviously cooked up a batch of treachery that night. For he was no longer sitting on a couch that was part of his last memory, and nor was he wearing the black pants and white shirt that he had been wearing when she had first served him what he now knew to be a drugged beverage. No. In fact, from the feel of a slight breeze on his skin then--from what he believed to be a ceiling fan above--he could clearly distinguish that he was naked. Unfortunately, his troubles did not end there.

Opening his eyes and still seeing nothing but darkness and tasting a coppery bitterness on his tongue, Sasuke was able to determine that he was currently blindfolded and lying on a bed--the soft, cool sheets and springy mattress underneath, and the feel of tightly bound fabric wrapped around his head giving clue. Unfortunately, even that wasn't all. Chin digging into his chest, spine curled in a C-formation with his back to what felt like a hard piece of wood, Sasuke didn't need to feel his knees on either side of his head, above his shoulders, to know that he was bent in a rather off-putting position. Actually off-putting was putting it mildly. It was more like excruciatingly humiliating. Well, that and hard to breathe.

That aside, arms extended out, Sasuke also found that his wrists were tied to the edges of what he could only guess was the bed's headboard. The bite of something thin and metallic chaffed his skin as he weakly fisted and twisted his hands this way and that. Bound by what was thought to be his own favored spool of wire, without the ability to meld chakra and the use of his clan's famous sharingan, needless to say, Uchiha Sasuke was left utterly defenseless. It was not a state that boded well for him. Not for a man that prided himself on his heightened awareness and his renowned expert shinobi ability.

Just how the hell had Sakura strung him up in such a way? And why the hell had she done it in the first place?

But his awkward positioning, lack of clothing, and unanswered questions were nothing compared to the feeling that thrummed through his system then as the blood rushed to his head. Apparently it was rushing to other parts of his body as well. He had no idea what she had put in his drink, but, to Sasuke, it was nothing short of the devil's milk then. His hips swayed in their place, his body left feeling more than a little bit antsy and completely heated and aroused. The throb of his dick and the feel of it swishing against the hard planes of his abdomen and chest as he moved told him that he was ungodly hard. Just the slight graze of his cock's engorged skin brushing against the contours of his torso made his hips become that much more animated, trying to bring friction to the thing that screamed for his attention mere inches above his own face.

All thoughts, all questions ceased to exist for Sasuke as the sudden fire in his veins found its way to his pulsing groin completely, making the need to touch himself crescendo almost painfully. Alas, hands tied, that option ran mute.

--------

Sakura's form sat quite still on the chair she had placed facing the bed, the only movement her hand as its fingers slid up and down through her moist folds--teasing herself much like how the one on her bed no doubt wished he could do to himself in that moment. She was clearly enjoying the sight of her captured prey writhing in his sweaty need. He deserves this, she told herself once again. Repercussions be damned. She could deal with the aftermath later. Right now she was completely enthralled in watching him try to squeeze that delicious cock between his powerful thighs, bringing himself pleasure in the only way he knew how.

Oh, but there are _other _ways, she giggled to herself with dark glee. Ways that she couldn't _wait_ to show him.

--------

Sasuke grunted in his place, spine aching from his legs trying in vain to bring him pleasure. Alas, his cock wouldn't cooperate. It kept slipping from between his rubbing thighs that continued to unconsciously shiver in their place. He needed more damn it! And he needed it now! His dirty need overshadowing coherent thought, a desperate and shaky Sasuke, unable to feel shame in that moment, played his final card. The possibility of being watched didn't mean a damn thing to the Uchiha then as he went into action with shaky limbs and his heart pounding in his ears. He needed to _cum_, and he needed to cum_ now_.

-------

Sakura bit her lip _hard_, back sinking into her chair, fingers rubbing her little nub in small, quick circles as she watched Sasuke's head actually _lift _from the goddamn mattress. _Fuck_, she, with blood rushing in her ears and baited breath, watched as his tongue snake out from between his parted lips. _Fucking do it_, she inwardly prodded with a snarl. _Show me exactly what you like to do to Naruto you fucking bastard._ Even after the initial rage that had blindsided her, after Sai had helpfully passed along such information weeks before, Sakura had found herself getting off to various images of Sasuke on his knees, sucking a tan dick that she imagined stretching his lips wide. And now she was more than willing to joyfully watch him as he sucked his own. And, thankfully, with her fingers below picking up their pace, she found that she didn't have to wait too long to see him do just that.

-------

After several attempts, Sasuke's tongue finally connected with the tip of his dick. It was a quick lap of his leaking member that made it violently twitch, and left the salty taste of pre-cum saturating his palate, but it was enough stimulation to make his entire body shudder in the process. Neck muscles tired from strain, the back of his head hit mattress as he reveled in the delicious aftermath of feeling his own wet, slippery muscle teasing his cock. Goddamn. It had felt better than he had could have imagined. Heart pounding, chest heaving, breathing heavily yet so very shaky, Sasuke's body screamed for him to do it once more. And, even though he had to exert himself to do so, his head lifted again, tongue reaching for another taste of his own salty dick.

------

The moment she heard a low groan escape his mouth from the feel of licking his own cock, Sakura let loose sounds of her own.

"…Haah…Hah-hah-hah" the sight forced her to pant and moan as her hips ground into her moving fingers in reply. Watching that sexy bit of shinobi pleasuring himself with his mouth made her tongue want to coat it in her own salival juices. Watching him crane his neck ever just so, giving the head of his dick the most obscenely erotic wet opened mouth kisses, the temptation became too much to bear for her. She quickly moved from her place toward the one she so needed to taste in that moment. …But not without grabbing a little something to add to her fun.

--------

Sasuke, resting his neck once again, felt the bed move around him, sinking in in a way that told him that someone was hurriedly crawling his way from the foot of the bed. The next thing he knew, his hips were bucking in their raised place as a set of soft hands gripped his cock hard. Turning his head, his mouth brushed against soft, floral-scented skin with the overpowering smell of wet arousal—that was not his own--coming from somewhere above. But the feel of something tight and almost painful being wrapped around the underside of his balls and his base stole his attention. With whatever it was in its place, the ability to cum was savagely taken from him. Unable to stop himself, he groaned in protest, hissing and scraping his teeth against her bit of skin near his mouth as something soft and wet began sliding up and down the entire length of his needy rod.

Even though he preferred the company of a certain male, the feel of what he knew was Sakura's tongue licking his cock, like a wet sponge to a dirty thing in need of a bath, had him drooling in his place. He didn't care whose mouth was on him in truth as his hips danced, trying to make that slippery muscle taste every inch of his dick.

----------

Sakura felt a bit of saliva dripping down her chin, but she didn't give two shits as she continued to lap at and suck the thick sides of Sasuke's delectable cock that made her mouth water over. Finally she was tasting the dick that should have rightfully been _hers_. But it's alright, she reminded herself as she went to sit on the face between her legs with vengeful relish. _That's it_ she silently coaxed him, feeling him turn his head underneath her. She felt deep satisfaction in knowing that it had only taken so little to finally feel that sexy mouth of his tasting her pussy exactly how she had dreamed so many times in the past. His eager reciprocation of the oral pleasures she was giving out made her want to come all over his handsome face.

And she moved to tell him just that seconds before taking his entire length into her throat as she enjoyed the feel of his tongue.

"Fucking eat that pussy, you bastard."

----------

Oddly enough, Sasuke's body jolted from more than just the feel of her wet depths enveloping his stiff rod. Her venomous hiss flipped his switch in more ways than one as he struggled to breath under her soaked sex that filled his mouth completely. He found that, although he hated the way she used to fawn and gush over him in their youth, hearing her spiteful words and being forced to eat her out now turned him on in a way that was completely different than when he engaged in sex with Naruto. His secret trysts with their current whiskered Hokage were more passionate, filled with speaking the unspoken words between them with actions rather than words. But this, with Sakura—even though drug induced—was nothing short of unbridled lust, the two of them trying to satiate their basic carnal desires in the most dirtiest way.

Even with his back hurting, he managed to move his raised rear, working his cock in and out of her mouth to the best of his ability as he moaned underneath her own rocking hips. Lifting his head, his tongue blindly searched for her opening, before finding it and forcefully shoving his tongue deep inside. He suddenly longed for the use of his hands, to be able to pull her down on his face so he could impale her on his coiling muscle further. However what he felt next had him wanting to shoot his load down the back of her throat entirely.

----------

Middle finger coated with saliva, Sakura rubbed the pad of her slick digit around his flexing hole before forcefully digging it deep inside. Continually swallowing the hard column in her mouth, moaning into her work, Sakura began fingering Sasuke asshole with morbid delight. She was entirely loving how tight it was, utterly getting off on the fact that he was obviously enjoying being abused. She felt his dick jerk in its place on her tongue as proof, it hitting the roof of her mouth in response. Sucking it harder, she couldn't help smirking around its smooth edges thinking, _'You like that don't you, you damn pervert?'_

Finger knuckle-deep and grinding, she added with glee, '_Let's see if you like this.'_

---------

Sasuke felt Sakura's mouth and fingers leave his cock and ass, before the bed moved around him as she moved out of his reach. However, after hearing and feeling what could only be described as her rummaging around somewhere further away on the bed, he further felt the kunoichi returning to her place. That is to say, he felt and smelled her tangy heat settling back onto his sticky lips with the feel of something cool and slippery being applied to the insides of his spread cheeks and over and inside his stretched little hole.

Having half a mind what that liquid was currently coating his crack--and knowing all too well what that generally meant--Sasuke's lax lips finally found words.

"…Sakura…" It was a call of the kunoichi's name said in a way that was more threatening than anything else. For although Sasuke did enjoy the feel of penetration, he was not of the mind to let anyone know just how _much_ –other than the one who also enjoyed being deeply fucked on his office's desk and nicely cushioned chair. He was a man full of pride. However, he _was_ tied up and drugged.

-------

Sakura reminded him of this as she cut off his next call of her name with a harsh rub of her soaked slit over his desperately flapping lips.

"Shut up," she snarled down to him, making him eat her further as she slowly pressed the tip of the long purple vibrator down upon his unwilling pucker.

"Just relax now," she advised with false gentleness before sneering, "From what I've been told, you should be used to this already."

With measured force--thanking Sai yet again for the info--she watched the vibrator's ribbed sides gradually sinking into his ass, spreading it wide in the process. The sight alone turned her on, as did the sound of mortification mixed with desire currently coming from the man below. She felt Sasuke's face turn to the side, biting into her thigh, trying to stifle his sounds with the chew of her flesh as she sinfully violated him against his will. Oh, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't' stay silent for long. Not if she had anything to say about it, that is.

The feeling of divine retribution warming her insides, Sakura flicked a switch with an evil grin.

--------

Sasuke stilled in his place, his bent and bound body going rigid as a board as his asshole was violently reamed out with the sound of buzzing accompanying his strangled attempts to get his torturer to stop.

"Stah!" Sasuke began before he felt the intrusive object shoved deep down inside him. Hard. Head sinking back into mattress, enamel ground in his mouth as his lips quivered on his pinched and sweat covered features.

"…Tsh! Sh…akura!" he managed to get out between the cracks in his teeth. The pressure inside him was immense and the vibration from the pseudo cock in his ass had that certain spot inside him tingling with pleasure. God, the bitch was having fun reaming out his ass and he was actually starting to enjoy it.

"Haaaah! Ah- haaah!" Sasuke shuddered and shook as he felt a mouth suddenly engulfing his dick then, adding to the overwhelming pleasure. His felt the sting of his restraints biting into the skin of his wrists as his hands fisted and shook along with his body. She was giving it to him the same way that Naruto had that one night when he had finally allowed the kinky bastard to use his favored shadow clone technique. Sasuke was in tortured bliss as he felt the same clashing sensations of his dick being sucked and his ass being impaled.

The band around his base and sacks became an unwanted nuisance as he felt the pressure in his balls become exceedingly painful.

-------

"C-Cum," Sakura heard Sasuke growl out from his place trapped underneath her, "L-Let me… Fah! Fuck! Nnnn…Let me…c-cum."

Sakura pulled back off his dick with a pant and a lick of her lips. "You cum when I _say _you cum damn it and not a second sooner."

Rocking her hips over his face, she continued to hold on to his dangling leg with one hand as her other fucked his ass. With bared teeth, she roared, "You make me cum first and maybe I'll think about giving you what you want."

------

Feeling the urgent need to unload the contents of his tightened balls, Sasuke's head thrashed this way and that, tongue out, licking whatever it touched. He needed to cum. He'd do whatever he had to to cum--even if that meant catering to her every sadistic whim. If she wanted to be licked, he'd lick her all right.

He sent her harsh tone back to her as he heard her pant and moan above him. "Fucking … cum … bitch."

---

Sakura cruelly ground against his face hard with an even harder tone, "Oh I plan to, you bastard." A wide roll of her hips, "All-" A back and forth motion, "over-" Another wide roll, "your fucking- Haah! Nnnnnnnnn!"

With Sasuke suckling her clit and not letting go, Sakura came, purposely dragging her dripping honey pot over every inch of his face as she shuddered in her place. Wanting to see the sticky fruits of her labor, she looked down … to find a pair of red and black swirling eyes staring back up at her. (Apparently, sometime during her enthusiastic movements from before, the blindfold had come off.)

Nostrils flaring, face flushed and glistening with her juices, Sasuke whispered a raspy command up to her using his activated sharingan and the power of suggestion.

After having heard his words quite clearly, Sakura's hands went to do what he had said without conscious will behind her actions. As if watching the events unfolding before her through another's eyes: the band came off, her mouth went to cock, and she was quickly gulping up every last spurt of his cum as the vibrator continued to hum deeply entrenched in his ass.

The rest of the night was a complete blur to Sakura after that. All she had known, after having woken up the next day, was that she had been the one tied to her headboard, naked, and covered in cum. However, having finally released herself before Ino came knocking for brunch that lazy morning, she found that she no longer felt any lingering resentment toward her first love for having snubbed her for another.

She had gotten what she wanted and--she had a feeling--being even as they were, she highly doubted Sasuke would ever tell anyone—especially Naruto—that he had gotten tied down and fucked by the one he had once called weak and annoying. Life was good for Sakura as she and the flowershop owner made their way to the nearest restaurant to stuff their faces.

Passing by the woman who had kidnapped him and sexually abused him the night before, Sasuke gave Sakura's reflection in the shop's window he was looking into one of his rare, winning smiles. For one, she had definitely earned it. And for another? Things were looking like his second goal in life was going to be fulfilled as well as his first. He only hoped Naruto didn't mind when he found out. Of course, the idiot _had _once told him that he had wanted a son.

_**The End**_

_Thank You For Reading!_

_

* * *

_

_*Dedicated to and written for GentleWaterSoul*_


End file.
